


i didn't know if you'd care if i came back (this is me trying)

by theglitterati



Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Oikawa returns home, to Japan and to Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	i didn't know if you'd care if i came back (this is me trying)

Tooru checks his reflection in the rearview mirror. He looks tired, but a twenty-four hour plane ride will do that to you. Being twenty-nine will do that to you.

The house he’s parked in front of is nice. Big, with a bigger yard. Further away from the city centre than he expected. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barks.

He walks up the path to the front door, dragging his feet. It’s nerve-wracking in a way it shouldn’t be.

The man who answers blinks at him, a smile blossoming on his face. “Oikawa?”

 _Hajime,_ Tooru tries to say. “You have a beard!” is what comes out.

“I bet you still can’t grow one.”

“Facial hair has not yet marred my perfect skin, no.”

Hajime’s smile fades. “What are you doing here?”

Tooru glances over his shoulder. “It’s a nice day. Want to go for a walk?” He crosses his fingers, hoping Hajime won’t say no. 

He doesn’t say no, but he doesn’t say yes. Cryptically, he says, “let me get Doug.”

 _Doug?_ Does Hajime have a boyfriend, imported from the States?

He returns a minute later with the most ambiguously-bred dog Tooru has ever seen. “Doug,” he introduces him. “Get it? Because he’s a _dog?”_ He uses the English word.

“That’s… kind of lame, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up.”

They walk Doug around the neighbourhood. “It’s quiet out here,” Tooru says.

“That’s why I picked it. I have to be in Tokyo a lot for work, but it’s nice to come back here when I can.” Hajime prods Doug with his foot when he stops to smell a discarded tin can. “Where are you staying?”

“With my parents, while I look for a place.”

“A place? Like for when you visit Tokyo?”

“No, a permanent place. In Sendai, not Tokyo.” Tooru slows down, brushes his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m moving home.”

Hajime stops walking. “But… what…? Volleyball…?”

“Articulate as ever, Iwa-chan. I’m retiring.”

“You’re what?”

“My knee is done for. I’ve had so many surgeries that there’s nothing left in there to sew up. The doctors say I could probably play another two years, but—”

“Then you should! Oikawa, the Olympics are next year—”

“My knee’s not the only reason I came home,” Tooru says firmly. “It’s _a_ reason, but not _the_ reason.”

“Then what is the reason?”

Tooru stares at him until he gets it. His cheeks turn pink under his beard. It’s cute.

“That’s… _I’m_ not a good reason.”

“I think you are.”

They don’t say anything else on the rest of their lap around the block. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tooru catches Hajime smiling.

“Do you want to… come in?” Hajime asks, when they’re back at his gate. “For, like, tea?”

“Tea would be nice.”

They get halfway up the path before Hajime stops. “Oikawa, I can’t let you quit for me. There’s not much here for you, it’s—”

“Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and make me some tea.”

Hajime looks stricken for a second. He laughs. “You’re still fucking bossy, huh?”

“I’ve never been _bossy,”_ Tooru protests as Hajime opens the door. “I just have really, really good ideas.”

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
